Colder Than He Thought It Would Be
by QueenRiley
Summary: Snow was a lot colder than he thought it would be.   Fred/Justin as older teenagers


"I'm sorry, Justin. I really didn't mean to drag you into all this." Fred said as he shivered in the cold, snow dotting the top of his dark hair with white before quickly melting away.

"You didn't drag me into anything. I volunteered for this mission, remember? Nothing is more important than helping the rangers find their new powers." It was getting difficult to understand Justin through the chattering of his teeth.

"But you aren't even a ranger anymore and I put you in harm's way! I'm supposed to protect civilians, not get them trapped in some pit on some distant planet in the middle of a freak snowstorm." Fred knew he was being too hard on himself, but it was difficult to be hopeful and cheery when your butt was practically frozen to the ground. And it really was his fault. When he became a ranger right out of high school, he had no idea his longtime crush would be the tech support for the team. It was only then, six years after the fact, that he would learn Justin had once been a Power Ranger himself, adding a whole new level of awkward to his unrequited crush. Now Justin just helped sort out all their computer glitches and suit malfunctions and it left Fred in an uncomfortable and embarrassing situation more than once. When their old powers failed and they'd been sent on a quest, well, asking Justin for his help on Fred's individual quest was a no brainer. And Justin really had jumped at the chance. But he was still a civilian and Fred felt responsible. If he hadn't asked him to come, Justin wouldn't be standing there freezing on a distant planet. He'd be warm and safe back in Angel Grove.

"Well, I've always wanted to see real snow." Justin nudged Fred's shoulder with frosty red fingers and he couldn't help but smile.

"It's a lot colder than I thought it would be," he said. Justin laughed outright, his body shaking from laughter as much as the cold.

"We aren't exactly dressed for it. And we only brought the one blanket," he pointed out. Fred held up the small green fleece throw blanket, barely big enough for one person.

"It was supposed to be a tropical planet. Winter was supposed to be mild," he said as his only defense. They had expected lush forests and slightly chilly rain, not freezing temperatures and snow. They hadn't bothered with anything other than jeans and windbreakers. Justin turned in a quick circle and stomped his feet, blowing into his chilled hands as his body convulsed from the cold.

"I hope they come rescue us soon. I'm freezing my ass off. Literally, I think," he said. Fred took a cursory glance at Justin's read end. It was wet and muddy from slipping down into the pit, but he still admired its fine shape. He had to get Justin warm.

"Body heat!" he exclaimed, suddenly very excited. Justin jumped as Fred's voice echoed around the pit.

"Pardon?" he asked. Fred smiled, suddenly sure he had the solution. Embarrassment be damned, he was going to get Justin warm again.

"Body heat. I saw a tv show about it once… it's the whole purpose of those big huge St. Bernard rescue dogs. Share their body heat and you stay warm until rescue comes." Justin looked at him skeptically.

"That's great, Fred, but we aren't exactly in the Swiss Alps here. Where are we going to get a St. Bernard?" Fred chuckled.

"We don't. But we have each other. And we have body heat, right?" Justin nodded. With great difficulty, Fred stood up and began to strip. "Here, take off your shirt and jacket. We can use those to sit on, cover our asses as it were. If we sit really really close, we can maybe fit us both under the blanket and share our body heat." Fred saw the light go on in Justin's head. He struggled to undo the zipper on his jacket, but he couldn't make his fingers work. He was just too cold.

"Let me." Fred said, stepping over and quickly divesting Justin of his jacket. Taking care not to brush his chest or sides with his own cold hands, Fred helped slip Justin's t-shirt over his head. Both boys, now colder than even before, sat on their jackets back to back. Fred tried to stretch the blanket around them both, but it wasn't quite big enough.

"There's a big gap on this side, Fred. I'm still freezing." Justin mumbled. Fred could feel him shaking against him.

"Okay, quick, new plan. Get on my lap," he said, hoping against all hope it was too cold for his body to have its usual reaction to a half naked Justin being so close. He was surprised when Justin didn't argue. Fred shifted so he was sitting cross legged, his back covered by the blanket as he leaned against the hard packed side of the pit. Justin climbed into his lap and rested himself as completely against Fred as he possibly could. As soon as they were back to chest, Fred closed the blanket tightly around them. It managed to cover them both with plenty of overlap. Within a matter of minutes, Justin stopped shivering.

Fred did all he could to control himself, but Justin kept shifting, trying to find a comfortable position on Fred's lap. They were about the same height, but neither had any particular amount of cushion to them. Even with hypothermia, Fred couldn't quite keep his dick in check with all the rubbing Justin was managing to do. Justin sat up a little straighter and Fred's hands, resting comfortably against Justin's stomach, slid lower into his lap and right onto a very distinctive bulge in Justin's pants. They both froze, Justin panting as Fred's eyes grew wide in surprise.

"Fred?" Justin asked, his voice cracking.

"Yeah?" he managed to reply as nonchalantly as he possibly could. Justin didn't say anything for a minute and, throwing caution to the wind, Fred shifted his hips up just enough for his own erection to push against Justin's ass. Justin turned to face him, his mouth open with another question, but Fred lunged forward and swallowed his words with a kiss. It was messy, awkward, and uncomfortable, but he felt warmth spread down his body when Justin kissed him back.

"Warm enough yet?" Fred asked, panting, as he pulled back just enough to look Justin in the eye. Justin turned fully under the blanket, straddling Fred's lap. He wrapped his arms around Fred's shoulders.

"Not yet. Kiss me again. Then we'll see," he replied. Fred hummed low in his throat and Justin pressed their chests together as he captured Fred in another deep kiss, crushing their lips together with intense, but pleasant, pressure.

Surprising them both with the worst possible timing, a pair of headlights illuminated the sky above them. A familiar engine purred and both boys pulled apart, looking up at the blue jeep stopped just at the edge of the pit.

"Storm Blaster! I knew you'd find me!" Justin exclaimed. The jeep lowered a chain, and Justin jumped off Fred's lap. He felt the disappointment in the empty space more than the sudden burst of cold. Justin grabbed hold of the chain and turned, offering a hand to Fred.

"What say we get out of here and continue with this expedition from the warmth and safety of the nearest possible hotel? Your ranger quest can wait a few hours, right?" Fred followed Justin up the chain and into the jeep, wishing only that it could go faster. He had a new adventure to embark on, and he couldn't wait for it to start.


End file.
